


A little jealousy

by lovexoright



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Omega, Donghyuck is nesting, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Mark and Donghyuck recently got together, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oneshot, So they're a bit awkward still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: Mark swears he’s not jealous. Okay, so maybe he’s a little jealous.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 370





	A little jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where Donghyuck asks members for clothing for his nest and Mark gets a little jealous.

Mark’s not jealous. He swears he isn’t. 

“Johnny hyung,” Donghyuck’s practically sing-songs. “Can I borrow one of your hoodies? One of the soft ones!” 

Okay, so maybe he’s a _little_ jealous. 

Johnny smiles, fond eyes looking down at the younger. “Sure, Hyuckie. For your nest right? I’ll get you my biggest and most cosy hoodie. Just let me get it from my room, okay?”

“Really? Thank you, hyung!” The omega beams. 

Mark scowls. 

Donghyuck’s hands are already full of clothes, the top of the pile soon reaching his eyes. It’s not even his own clothing. The younger has been on a grind since morning, practically harvesting clothes. He’s carrying at least one piece of clothing from soon-to-be each of the members. 

That is, from each of the members except from his own boyfriend apparently. (Que a sulking Mark). 

Re-entering the living room, Johnny is carrying not only one but _two_ different fabrics, handing them both over to Donghyuck. “I couldn’t pick only one, so…” He trails off, scratching the pack of his neck. The younger doesn’t seem to care though, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’re the best, hyung!” 

Mark snorts, staring holes in the table in front of him. _The nerve_ _—_

The sudden silence is the room makes Mark look back up, meeting eyes with everyone in the room. He immediately flushes red, realizing they must have heard him. 

Johnny is smirking, looking way too pleased with himself. Donghyuck however looks confused, his head tilted slightly to the side. “Hyung?” He asks. 

All anger and frustration from before disappears within seconds as he meets eyes with the younger. “I just, uh _—_ read something funny on my phone,” Mark stutters out.

“Your phone is here though, Mark,” Johnny comments. The stupid smirk from before is still plastered on his face as he lift Mark’s phone from the livingroom table. He even wifts it around, showcasing it for anyone to see.

“Oh,” he replies dumbly. 

Donghyuck is no longer paying attention however _—_ having bought Mark’s first excuse _—_ and is making his way out of the room. With the addition of Johnny’s clothing the top of the pail is now reaching the younger’s eyes, making it hard to see where he’s walking. 

Mark starts following Donghyuck out of the room. He grabs the phone from Johnny’s grip on the way out, a glare on his face. “Dude,” he growls. Johnny just sniggers. 

“Do you need any help?” Mark asks when he catches up with the younger. Donghyuck hesitates for a few seconds but nods, a smile growing on his face. “Thank you,” he adds. 

“Where to?” Mark questions as he takes a bunch of the clothes from the younger’s grip. The brunette is already on his way again, walking with a fast pace now that he actually can see where he’s going.

“My room.” 

Mark bites his lip, jealousy building up again. He doesn’t say anything, _can’t_ say anything. Donghyuck’s nest is supposed to be his own safe space after all. Who’s he to decide which smells make Donghyuck feel protected? Still Mark can’t help but feel a bit hurt. 

They walk in silence for a while, though Mark’s head is anything but silent. 

When they finally reach Donghyuck’s door the younger opens it with ease using his elbow. He then carries the clothes over to the bed and puts them down, sighing in relief as he does. “You wouldn’t think clothes could be that heavy,” he murmurs. 

Mark lets out a small laugh where he’s still standing by the doorway. When Donghyuck notices he grins, gesturing for the elder to enter the room. “Just put them on the bed with the rest. And close the door behind you.” 

He raises an eyebrow but does as told. Donghyuck looks satisfied when he looks at the bed, wearing a big grin. “Now we just have to mix it up a bit,” the younger says as he climbs into the bed. He waits for Mark to do the same and when he does he starts arranging the clothes around the bed, mixing them in with the many pillows and stuffy toys. Mark follows his lead. 

After a while Donghyuck starts bouncing up and down in happiness. “Perfect! Well, nearly.” 

“Now” Donghyuck says as he turns and eyes Mark, “I just need some of your clothes.” 

Mark’s heart speeds up and he feels himself flushing red in excitement. “Of course!” He exclaims. “I’ll get some from my room right now.” 

Donghyuck puts a hand on his tight, stopping him from going anywhere. “Or,” he draws out, voice a pitch lower than normal. “You can give me the clothing you’re already wearing...” 

“Oh.” 

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

“Hyung! Your hoodies,” Donghyuck says, holding the hoodies out towards Johnny.

The older’s nose wrinkles. “After all the sounds I heard from your room last week I’m pretty sure I don’t want those back.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> honestly i have so many different versions of this in my drafts,, feels good to finally post one hhe
> 
> it's quite late here and there's likely a lot of mistakes in it but hopefully it's not too bad :p
> 
> (ps. i'm not fluent in english so if you see any errors feel free to let me know!)


End file.
